Snake VS Guard
"Crap! Ive been spotted!" —Snake after being caught by a guard. "Snake VS Guard" is the 5th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 35th episode overall. Description Snake has an interesting encounter with a guard, but will he get the backup he desires? Overview Snake is on another mission, and encounters a mysterious enemy along the way. Synopsis Link is still in the forest and has now become hopelessly lost. Eventually, Link finds a clearing in the forest and decides to rest their for awhile and figure out where he is. discovering Coconut]]He then looks down on the ground and discovers a coconut, and begins to wonder what he can do with it. Meanwhile, Solid Snake has gone into stealth mode once again. After sneaking around for a while, Snake calls Otacon on his Codec, telling him he is inside an enemy base. However, Otacon isn't there and Snake realizes he has gone missing and thinks that the patriots have captured him. However, it turns out that Otacon is just in the bathroom, reading a Robotech book. Snake realizes he is going to need some help from someone else if he is going to complete his mission. Suddenly, Donkey Kong calls Solid Snake on his codec. When Snake asks how Donkey got his frequency, he tells Snake he found it on the back of a CD case. Donkey is looking for his bananas and Snake says he thought he saw Otacon with some bananas. When he asks where he is, Snake tells the gorilla that he supposed to be in a nearby house, but Otacon hasn't picked up his Codec calls in awhile. Snake asks Donkey Kong if he finds Otacon to tell him to answer his Codec calls. Soon, Snake returns to his mission, and reveals he is looking for the mailbox. Suddenly, a guard appears in front of him and demands to know who he is. Snake quickly retreats and runs away, but the guard continues to chase after him. Sooner or later, Snake finds cover behind a house, and realizes he needs to get back up. Snake calls out for help on his Codec and the frequency reaches Mario, who is listening to his iPod. The Codec call hacks into the iPod and Solid Snake quickly asks Mario for help. Mario says he doesn't know anything about real world weapons. Mario then says he is going back to listening to his iPod, and ends the call before Snake can tell him to stay on the line. Snake realizes he's on his own, and waits for the guard to appear. knocking out the guard]]He quickly knocks the guard to the ground before he can get him. But it turns out that the man isn't a guard, but a paintballer, who wanted a quarter. The paintballer storms off, not wanting Snake's help anymore. Eventually, Solid Snake manages to make it to the mailbox. He takes out a top secret letter and reads it. The letter is from Otacon, who tells Solid Snake to look behind him. Otacon appears behind him and reveals that he really sent him to the mailbox to talk to him. Solid Snake is furious that Otacon made him go through the mission for nothing, and doesn't want to talk to him. Suddenly, Otacon's stomach hurts and he rushes to the bathroom. barging into Otacon's bathroom]]While he's going to the bathroom, DK busts into it, furious at Otacon, causing him to scream. At Mario's House, Mario comes outside and meets up with Luigi. Mario decides to spend the day outside since Snake interrupted him when he was listening to his iPod. Brock suddenly appears, and says he was catching water Pokemon, but he doesn't have his net and has decided to hang out with the Mario Brothers. Luigi asks where Ash is, and Brock says he got a job at a grocery store. Luigi wonders if Ash has given up on Pokemon collecting, but Brock says he hasn't and decides to go to the store to make Ash quit. Luigi then asks Mario why he has been acting strange lately. He says Mario hasn't taken anything seriously since his battle with Nox Decious. In fact, he has just been having fun, and has been purposely avoiding making plans to stop Wario and figure out who the mysterious voice is. Mario says he has been feeling different lately, and Luigi asks if Mario did everything he could to stop Nox Decious. He also says that even after very tiring battles, Mario isn't usually as exhausted as he was after his fight with Decious. Mario says Decious destroyed his saber, but Luigi points out the Mario is carrying a saber in his back pocket. discovering that he has Wario's saber]]It turns out this saber is Wario's old saber. Luigi asks how he got the saber, but Mario doesn't know. EPISODE XXXV: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Paintball Guy * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Donkey Kong * Kent Melville as Link of Coconut * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon * Austin Stevenson as Brock Locations * Unnamed Building * The Mailbox Letters * First Letter from Otacon Items * Snake's Arsenal Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * Several portions of the episode had to be re-filmed during the winter pickups as the original files had become corrupt. A few of the original shots can be seen in the second official trailer for the season (e.g. Solid Snake looking through the irons sights of his pistol). * This is Donkey Kong's final appearance of the season. * The fact that Donkey Kong found Snake's codec frequency on a CD case is a reference to Metal Gear Solid, in which players can find Meryl Silverburgh's codec frequency on the back of the game case. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUKyIi1XdWU Category:Season Three